


Always Our King

by ShadowedRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Friendship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/pseuds/ShadowedRaven
Summary: Goodbyes are never easy, but for Ignis, Gladio and Prompto, this is the hardest one of their lives. Welcoming the dawn is bittersweet, as Noctis' sacrifice will forever leave a wound on their hearts. This is the guys finding the strength to say goodbye to the one that meant the most to them.





	Always Our King

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by [this gorgeous artwork](https://twitter.com/istehlurvz/status/827216853739069440?lang=en&fbclid=IwAR2IZyD1h2ScE07dcXTHcymrUiB8WKSub5NnDO9K-wLkjxJM6BK-b9Pg54o) I came across one day. The piece made me cry, and I just had to write something for it. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Silence. Overwhelming silence. That’s what greets them when Gladio slowly pushes open the heavy doors to the throne room. They have an idea of what may be waiting for them, but that doesn't make it any easier. The silence is almost eerie, surrounding the three of them thickly as they slowly walk forward. A choked gasp has him looking to his left, where Prompto is staring white faced up at the throne. He follows the gunner’s gaze, all color draining from his own face as well. 

“Gladio..? W-What..” Ignis says at his right, the advisor’s sightless eye darting around. Gladio swallows the best he can around the lump in his throat.

“Noct, he..” but he trails off, unable to say the words. Prompto has taken a few steps closer, tears falling down his pale, freckled cheeks in steady streams. Gladio puts a gentle hand against Ignis’ lower back, and he pulls in a deep breath before starting forward again. As they get closer, the smell of iron comes into the air, and then they see the blood. Noctis, their brother, their king, sits slumped forward on the throne, silent and still, with his father’s sword driven deep through the middle of his chest, pinning him to the ornate seat. 

“Oh gods..” Prompto chokes out, sinking to his knees in front of the throne. He shakily touches a gloved hand to Noctis’ cheek, finding it cool. Before Gladio can stop him, Ignis has moved forward, boots making noise that seems overly loud in the oppressing silence, as he steps on some debris. When his knee bumps the throne he reaches forward, coming into contact first with Noctis’ shoulder, then his chest, which leads to the cold metal of the sword buried deeply. Ignis draws his hands back a moment with a pained gasp, a shaking hand coming to his mouth. 

“Oh Noct..” he whispers, hands reaching out to his king again. He finds his shoulder again, then moves a hand up to brush through the king’s hair, a soft sob escaping his chest. Gladio comes forward as well, tears now slipping down his own cheeks.

“W-We can’t leave h-him like this..” Prompto says, wincing at how his voice seems to echo, having spoken a bit louder than he intended.

“We won’t.” Gladio says softly, touching a hand to Noctis’ chest over his heart. He bows his head with his eyes closed for a moment, a shaky sigh passing his lips. Steeling himself, Gladio takes hold of the sword, and with a swift tug, followed by a soft squelch that makes them all wince, it comes free. Gladio lowers it to his side, and it slips from his fingers to clatter on the stone floor. Prompto sniffles, moving to lay his head on Noctis’ knee, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Ignis bows his head, tears trailing down his own cheeks as one hand rests now on the king’s shoulder. Gladio puts a hand on Prompto’s back, and his other arm around Ignis’ shoulders, trying so hard to be strong for them, while tears silently trail down his own cheeks. 

“Well Noct..” Gladio says quietly. “You did good, kid. You walked tall, and made us all proud. I’m sure your dad is the most proud of you. It was an honour being your shield, and your brother.” His voice hitches there and he takes a moment to steel himself.

“I hope you’re at peace now, Noct. You really were the best. Keep walking tall, your Majesty.” he finishes with a soft sniffle, bowing his head. He feels Ignis lean into him a bit, and then Prompto leans back into his legs a little as well.

“I-I’m going to miss you, buddy. So much.” Prompto sniffles and wipes his eyes. “I’ll never forget all of the fun we had, all the memories.” Right then he spots the photo clutched in one of Noctis’ hands, slightly bent from the angle, and shakily picks it up. When he sees the image he nearly falls apart. It’s the photo Cindy took of them in front of the Regalia, way back at the start of their road trip, them posing around the front of the car, all with cheesy smiles on their faces. With a shaking hand he hands it over to Gladio. Gasping softly, the shield takes the photo, looking at it. Prompto looks back over at Noctis, wiping halfheartedly at his eyes, though the tears don’t stop. 

“I hope you’re still walking tall, bud. We’ll do our best down here, but we’re all going to miss you so much. We love you, Noct.” Prompto finishes softly, looking down again as he sniffles softly. Gladio starts gently rubbing Prompto’s back, offering what comfort he can. Beside him, Ignis takes a shaky breath, gently squeezing Noctis’ shoulder where his hand still sits.

“Noct..” he starts softly, but pauses, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He lifts his free hand up to adjust his visor a bit, letting out a shaky breath. 

“The years I spent with you, were the best of my life. You always knew how to make me, or any of us feel better, make us laugh if something was bothering us, comfort us if we were feeling down. As much of a struggle as it was to get you to eat your vegetables, I wouldn’t have changed a thing. You were my best friend, my brother, and so much more.” He takes another breath to steady himself. “It was an honour, your Majesty, and walk tall.” a few moments of silence pass as Ignis lowers his head, his shoulders trembling. Gladio finds himself looking up at the throne room’s tall windows, as soft sunlight soon begins to filter though the glass. He feels fresh tears sting at his eyes. Ignis leans into him, his shoulders softly shaking.

“The sun..” Prompto says softly, looking up at the windows. He slowly stands, leaning into Gladio’s other side for a minute as they stand their, mourning their best friend and king.

“We should take him..” Gladio finally says softly. Prompto nods and moves over to stand with Ignis, after picking up the sword from the floor. Gladio steps forward, gently turning Noctis a bit, and then carefully lifting him into his arms. Noctis’ head comes to rest against Gladio’s left shoulder, and the shield steels himself to do what he needs to. Turning to face the stairs, he waits. Prompto guides Ignis to Gladio’s right, taking one of his hands and resting it gently on Noctis’ knee. He then moves to the shield’s other side, and puts a hand on Noctis’ hair, and they start down the stairs. They’re silent as they make their way down the throne room stairs and out of the Citadel, carefully stepping around rubble. When they step outside, Gladio and Prompto are a bit shocked to see all of the remaining Kingsglaive, with Cor, Dustin, and Monica at the front. Quietly, all of the Glaives form a row on either side of the stairs and down into the street, putting their left fists to their chests in the bow of respect as Gladio, flanked by Ignis and Prompto, starts down the steps, the fallen King in his arms. The glaive bow their heads as the group passes, showing their respect to their fallen King. Gladio notices when Cor beings to follow as they walk, slowly making their way to where the royal tombs are located, the sun warming their backs as they walk, though it only does so much to soothe their deep grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods this killed me to write. Hope everyone likes it. I've also debated if I should expand it into a full, possibly "fix-it" style fic, but I don't know. Tell me what you guys think?


End file.
